


The Maker's Work

by bramblefae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen goes to the Chantry for peace and gets Sebastian instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maker's Work

**Author's Note:**

> The two verses from the Chant of Light are both from the Canticle of Trials 1:16 and 1:14 in order. :)

     Walking into the Chantry, he began to feel better. The smell of incense and candle wax, the quiet sound of the Chant from several different voices, the feeling of reverence-these things did much to quiet his heart.  This quieting was nearly as automatic as his weapons work, for much the same reasons. His response to these things was a comfort to him and that was why he came here, rather than visit the chapel in the Gallows when he needed peace.

     Cullen bowed his head when he reached the candle holders. He closed his eyes and took several slow breaths, calming himself. After some moments, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking at the candle holders as he reached out to light several candles.

_"Draw your last breath, my friends,_

_Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky._

_Rest at the Maker's right hand,_

_And be Forgiven."_

     He didn't realize that he'd spoken aloud until he heard a soft voice behind him.

     _"Though all before me is shadow,_

_Yet shall the Maker be my guide._

_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._

_For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light_

_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."_

     He turned to see a man who looked vaguely familiar to him. Oh, yes. He's a brother from Starkhaven, who, for some reason, seems to be spending most of his time with Andien Hawke and her misfit entourage. What was his...

     "Knight-Captain." The man's soft lilt held a smile. "I am Sebastian Vael. We've never really met, I don't believe, although I have seen you here before."

     Cullen gave the other man a polite look and gestured for Sebastian to follow him toward the door to be out of the way.

     "Well, of course you would have. I am here fairly often." Still wearing a polite expression, he went on. "Is there something I can help you with, then, Sebastian?"

     Sebastian swiftly hid his surprise with a bland smile. "No, Knight-Captain. I was only...I only wished to offer a moment of solace. I fear I may have done the opposite."

     The templar softened his expression. "No, no. That was...Sometimes I dwell on the darkness before the light, more than the light of the Maker, itself. Thank you for the reminder."

     Sebastian nodded and turned to leave but Cullen put a hand on his arm to stay him. He turned back toward Cullen, curiosity on his face.

     "You are a friend of Hawke's, yes? Andien Hawke?" Cullen spoke softly, but Sebastian narrowed his sky-colored eyes.

     "I am. Of a sort. Why?"

     Cullen gave the other man a small smile. "You are in a position to do the Maker's work, you know. She...attracts trouble, that one." Sebastian laughed, then quickly covered it with a cough as Cullen hunched his shoulders in response to several people saying, "Shhh!" at them.

     "You could say that, Knight-Captain. You could certainly say that." He clapped Cullen on the shoulder and walked back into the bowels of the Chantry, leaving the Knight standing near the big doors of the Chantry, blinking at his back.


End file.
